


A song for two

by sachu



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachu/pseuds/sachu
Summary: The rain wasn’t going to let up anytime soon, the forecast said there was only a slight chance of rain today but the odds weren’t in Maria and Tsubasa’s favor.





	A song for two

The rain wasn’t going to let up anytime soon, the forecast said there was only a slight chance of rain today but the odds weren’t in Maria and Tsubasa’s favor.

Dashing into the apartment building Maria was thankful that Tsubasa was going to let her use the shower to warm up and the drier for her clothes. 

“Pardon me”

Maria said taking off her wet shoes before entering the main hallway. Tsubasa’s apartment was clean, meaning Ogawa had to have been here recently to tidy up. She never understood how Tsubasa couldn’t manage to clean her own living space properly, but it was also one of the traits that made the sword cute.

On a side table near the entrance were two towels, Ogawa must have predicted the rain in the forecast and prepared for the worst. Tsubasa nodded and took one and started drying her hair so she wouldn’t catch cold.

“You can use the shower first Maria.”

Tsubasa didn’t want to be rude to her guest, plus she had dry clothes to quickly change into so it was better that Maria took a shower and put her clothes in the drier first.

“I’ll gladly take you up on that, it’s freezing.”

Maria had also started drying her hair and arms before making her way to the bathroom. 

She had been in Tsubasa’s apartment quite a lot recently, between rehearsals and S.O.N.G business it was just easier on her to stay the night at Tsubasa’s. That and she was a bit worried about the state of the apartment and how Tsubasa couldn’t clean. Ogawa shouldn’t have to take care of it all by himself, or at the very least Maria wanted to try and help in anyway she could. A male shouldn’t be cleaning and folding a young girl’s dirty clothes to begin with, she really didn’t understand how Tsubasa was perfectly ok with Ogawa taking care of things. Then again, Maria knew that Tsubasa wasn’t so bright on those types of things.  
Maria quickly took off her clothes and threw them in the drier, setting it for a quick cycle. Showering wouldn’t take that long and she didn’t want to make Tsubasa wait for her turn, even if she said it was ok.  
The warm water was a blessing to Maria’s cold body, she really didn’t notice how chilled she was until getting into the warm shower. It was just another reason to make sure to bring an umbrella just in case from now on. 

\--  
Meanwhile, Tsubasa had already stripped and threw the wet clothes into a hamper near her bed. The room was clean, though not for long given how Tsubasa was already just putting things wherever.  
Her phone was on the bed, and before she could get clean clothes out from the closet the ringtone went off. 

“This is Tsubasa”  
She answered the phone, it was Ogawa saying he was sending a new song over for her and Maria to listen to before rehearsals tomorrow. 

“Understood”

There was a small beep as the call ended and a mail with the song file. 

Completely forgetting the clothes issue Tsubasa laid on the bed putting the sheet over her body and played the file.

\--

The water shut off and Maria dried off and was about to get her clothes out of the drier when she heard an unfamiliar song coming from the bedroom next store.

“Tsubasa?”

She opened the door to the bed room and saw Tsubasa under the sheet with nothing on staring at her phone.

“I’m done with the shower if you wanted to use it…”

It was a bit embarrassing to see Tsubasa just flat out naked under a sheet, the lack of common sense wasn’t cute at all.

“Maria, good timing, Ogawa sent a file over that we should listen to.”

“I need to get dressed still”

Maria was covered up by a towel but her clothes were still in the drier.

“It won’t take long”

Tsubasa insisted that this get done now, there was no winning against the sword right now.  
Maria sighed and took the wet towel off and got under the sheet that Tsubasa was using. The phone speakers weren’t that loud so they needed to be close. Even though the sheet was thin, it was warm with just the two of them next to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off some artwork that's an extra for the boxset for AXZ


End file.
